What really happens in the Striaton Gym
by YellowDragonMuffin
Summary: One-shot. All brothers fight, right? I know how prim and proper Cilan, Chili and Cress are, but maybe that's just in front of other people. But what really happens in the Striaton Gym?


A/N: Random one-shot I thought of whilst thinking about how there aren't enough Cilan, Chili and Cress stories!

* * *

><p>It was obvious from first sight that one brother stood out from the rest.<p>

The three brothers of the Striaton Gym and Restaurant were all for manners and food and keeping everything neat, well, two of them certainly were.

Two kept their green and blue hair neat upon their heads, whilst the fiery red headed one took a different approach. Every morning, waking up and gelling his hair to strange angles, not at all neat and well kept. But he wouldn't let his two brothers change his ways.

And he also wouldn't let them change his mind about this...

* * *

><p>"A what?!" a blue headed gym leader shouted.<p>

"A tattoo! It would be totally work related, the trio badge and everything! I've always wanted one, Cress, and now I'm old enough, there's nothing holding me back!" Chili, the fiery red headed leader said.

"Except us! Isn't that right, Cilan? A tattoo isn't gentlemanly!" Cress said, shocked.

Cilan opened his mouth to put in his view, but was too late.

"Who cares about being gentlemanly! It's not a big deal! You're making such a fuss! Cilan would let me, wouldn't you, Cilan?" Chili argued back.

Once again, the green haired connoisseur was too late to say anything.

"It IS a big deal, Chili! You must be crazy! It is painful, you don't seem to realise how big a decision this is! And you know being gentlemanly is important!" Cress said, losing his cool just a tiny bit more than when his brother first started this conversation.

"Well, actually, I-" Cilan began, but once again, never got to say anything.

But hey, it's three words more than before, right?

"Look! Cress, I am getting a tattoo! I know it's supposed to be painful, but I can handle it! And like I said, it would be work related! So there's nothing wrong with it! I'm sure Cilan would agree!" Chili interrupted.

By this point, Cilan was baffled at how many times his two arguing brothers mentioned his name and his possible view, but never actually let him give his own points. And by this time, he was pretty sure the two were so into their argument that they'd forgotten he was there.

Cilan sighed and watched the two fight for another minute or so, using virtually the same points as before, which proved that neither had a very good argument.

Why don't they just kiss already?

Finally, when the two paused for breath, Cress regaining his composure, Cilan thought this would be a good time to interject.

"Can I make a point, yet? Or are you two going to start arguing again?" Cilan said, chuckling a little unsurely.

Cress and Chili looked at their wiser brother expectantly.

"Umm… well… I personally think that it is Chili's choice whether he gets a tattoo or not." Cilan began.

"Oh, I forgot we were arguing about that, I just remember arguing about who had better hair!" Chili said.

"Heh, yeah…" Cress said, quietly.

Did I miss something? Cilan wondered to himself, he was so used to their fights that it all sounded the same to him by this point.

"Also," Cilan began, forgetting his last thought, "it would be work related, and, even if it is ungentlemanly, I think Chili should be able to decide for himself if he really wants a tattoo or not." Cilan concluded, ready for any negative or positive comments about to come his way.

But, to Cilan's surprise, his two siblings stayed silent.

And just stared at him.

Kind of creepily in my opinion…

"A-are you gonna say anything?" Cilan asked, unsurely.

"That's a great point! I totally agree with Cilan!" Chili shouted, unexpectedly, causing both Cilan and Cress to jump a bit.

Okay, a lot.

"I guess they were good points…" Cress sighed, obviously defeated.

Cilan let a grin spread across his face, glad the two had stopped shouting.

"So… when are we gonna go?" Chili asked, eagerly.

"We?" Cress said, irritated. "This was your idea. You wanted to get it done. And you want us to come with you to hold your hand and comfort you when you're crying because it hurts? You must be crazy, Chili!" Cress replied, utterly shocked at what his younger sibling just said.

Uh-oh, Cilan sensed another fight brewing.

He fidgeted awkwardly on the spot as Chili replied to Cress' comment with a not too great answer, which Cress hurriedly answered back too, not missing a beat.

Cress was obviously better at this.

But Chili was much more stubborn.

This could go on for a while, Cilan inwardly sighed, I think I'll leave them to it. Cilan decided this was the best option to opt for and backed out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Cress and Chili walked through the door of the restaurant, Chili bawling his eyes out and clutching his left arm in agony as he tightened his grip on his unwilling blue haired brother.<p>

They walked into the living area, greeting Cilan with a yelp and a cry and Chili tightened his grip harder on Cress, and crying out in pain himself.

Cilan smirked at the scene playing out in front of him.

His two brothers, both in pain over a silly argument.

"Can I see it?" Cilan asked as Chili continued crying.

Cress leaned over to Chili's left side and pulled up the sleeve of his waiter shirt angrily, causing the red headed brother to cry out more.

It revealed a tiny tattoo of the badge of their gym. The trio badge now sat proudly on Chili's arm.

Cilan chucked as he stared at the miniscule tattoo, hardly as big as the top half of his thumb.

"What is it?" Cress asked, wanting to be in on the private joke, and already annoyed enough at one of his brothers.

Cilan chuckled again, before replying.

"Seems a lot of fuss for such a tiny tattoo!" Cilan laughed.

Cress gave his green haired brother an angry look as he let go of Chili, causing the newly tattooed brother to fall over in pain, and said,

"Pardon my rudeness, but I am going to kill you, Cilan!" something snapped in Cress at that moment, he shouted that and began chasing his brother around the gym, Chili just laying on the ground, crying and regretting ever saying he wanted a tattoo…

Ah, another normal day in the Striaton gym!

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! It's a very random story, I know, but I hope it made you smile once or twice, or full on roll around on the floor laughing (even though I didn't think it that funny). I thought, the three brothers may act all prim and proper around other people, but surely they're like this when no-one's there, arguing and shouting like a normal family! It must happen, right? But I have no idea where the whole tattoo thing came from!

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it, and hope to see you soon in my next fic!

Thanks!  
>~YellowDragonMuffin<p> 


End file.
